The Coffee Of Good Luck
by Arlenes
Summary: Toda Persona Tiene Un Mal Día, Y a Maka Albarn También Le Pasa.


**_SEXO, SEXO, SEXO, SEXO, SEXO, SEXO._**

_Oh My Fuckin God... Hace tiempo que no subía un FanFic aquí en esta categoría xDDD_

_Dios, no se que decir ._. Como sea, esta es una mini-historia que escribí por mi teléfono ya que estaba aburrida y sin nada que hacer, Y tenía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí y decidí hacerlo con estos personajes x33_

_Bueno, ya no tengo más nada que decir, solo que disfruten. Y por favor lean las advertencias.  
_

**_Advertencia:_**_ Esta historia fue hecha por una retrasada mental. Mencion de Yaoi entre Chrona y Kid (Si eres Fujoshi: ¡VIVA EL YAOI, CTM! *-*). _

* * *

**The Coffee Of Good Luck**

Resumen del dia:

Una Completa Mierda.

Oh, vamos. Estaba muy segura de que ayer en la noche programe la alarma para que sonara exactamente a las 5 de la mañana, así yo me levantaría de un jodido buen humor que hasta sería hasta capaz de abrir mi ventana y decir "Bonjour" Como si fuera a saludar a la puta de Bella, ¡Pero No! ¡La Alarma Tuvo Que Sonar Cuando Le Diera La Puta Gana! Y en vez de estar de buen humor me pare de la cama como si tuviera diarrea y corrí a alistarme para ir a trabajar. ¡Ni siquiera me bañe y Ni comí! Salí de mi casa con una apariencia de puta con resaca y me fui así al trabajo.

Oh, pero eso no es todo. En cuanto llegue al trabajo el pendejo de mi Jefe me regaño por haber llegado tarde y me dio dos horas extras de trabajo. Me dije mentalmente: "Pudo ser peor, Maka." Hasta que sentí como algo bajaba por mi vagina (Oh, sí. Tan enojada estoy que no me importa mi vocabulario). Enseguida fui al baño y descubrí que lo que estaba bajando era: Sangre. Respire profundamente y busque el papel del baňo... No Había.

Salí del baňo y le pedí a mi amiga Tsubaki una toalla intima, milagrosamente si tenía y me regalo una. Me dirigí al baňo y mis patanletas estaban manchadas de sangre. Respire profundamente, otra vez, y me limpie.

Ya a las tres de la tarde termine de trabajar y recordé que tenía que comprar comida. Me dirigí a la parada de autobus y SPLASH, paso un Ferrari negro y al haber un charco de agua sucia delante de mí me empape toda. Yo reaccione de manera positiva y le grite al conductor de manera amable que se fuera a la mierda. Ya empapada de agua sucia, con el periodo y con un humor de los mil demonios me monte en el autobús. Me senté al lado de una chica rubia y me lamente de mi decisión.

La chica estaba cantando... Una canción que iba como: "Oh, Baby, Baby Ohhh" No tenía nada en contra de la canción, lo que me molestaba era que la chica cantaba como si la se le estuviera desgarrando la garganta y yo como pendeja la soporte durante todo el viaje al supermercado, eso y a un seňor que tenía su axila muy cerca de mi cara.

Finalmente llegue al supermercado y compre primero las toallas intimas, después el pan, carne, leche, etc. Cuando pensé que ya no me hacía más falta nada, mis ojos se posaron en una cosa y se iluminaron: Chocolate. Lo malo era que la estantería estaba rodeada de gente que también quería algo de ese delicioso chocolate y yo no me quede atrás. Corrí hacia la multitud y pase entre toda la gente. Agarre una caja de chocolates y me gire rápidamente ante la multitud mientras gritaba: "¡Esto Es Esparta!". Salí con el cabello aún más desarreglado y tome mis bolsas que las había dejado apartadas a un lado y camine con paso tranquilo hasta donde el cajero, el cual al parecer había visto mi reacción de antes y me veía como cara de Poker.

A lo que yo solo respondí: "Estoy teniendo un mal día". Le pague al cajero y salí del supermercado. Ya eran las cuatro y comencé a caminar un poco. Estaba de muy mal humor y se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea: Un poco de Yaoi en vivo de mi mejor amigo Chrona y su pareja Kid. Soy un genio. Estuve ilusionada por 5 minutos hasta que recordé que Kid me había descubierto en el cuarto de Chrona instalando cámaras y mi oportunidad se había ido a la mierda.

Ahora con el agua de agua sucia impregnada en mi ropa, la sangre bajando de mi vagina, mi pelo revoltoso como loca y muy decepcionada, empecé a caminar hacía mi casa a ver sacarme este olor horrible y ver anime mientras comía todo tipo de clase chatarra. Ya cuando iba cerca de mi casa me di cuenta de que habían abierto un local nuevo. Me acerque un poco y leí en la entrada: "The Coffee Of Good Luck".

Buena Suerte... eso era algo que me hizo falta desde que me levante, y un buen café. Por primera vez en el día sonreí, podría ocurrir lo que sea pero nadie impedirá que tome un café.

Y bueno... Aquí estoy, sentada en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Esperando a que el cabron del mesero llegara.

—Buenas tardes, Señorita. ¿Que desea ordenar? —Dijo el mesero, el cual era un chico alvino de unos hermosos ojos rojos.

—Café. —Simple y directa. Que se fueran al diablo los modales, estoy cabreada y lo único que sería capaz de tranquilizarme sería un café.

—Se lo traigo en seguido, Seňorita.

El mesero se fue y me quede pensando... ¿A quién engañaba? En realidad estaba maldiciendo todo. La alarma, a mi jefe, mi periodo, al sujeto del Ferrari, la chica rubia que casi me dejaba sorda por su voz y al sujeto que no tuvo la delicadeza de ponerse desodorante. Oh, también le mandaba algunas desgracias a Kid por no haberme dejado grabarlos a Chrona y a él en acción.

—Aquí está su café, señorita. —Llego el mesero mientras dejaba el café con cuidado en la mesa. — ¿Algo más señorita?

— ¿Por qué a todos los locales le ponen un nombre en inglés y no uno en español?

—...

—Lo siento, pensé en voz alta.

—Tal vez todos los dueños son chicas que reprobaron castellano, pero consiguieron un novio que es gringo y sacaron un Diez en inglés.

— ¿Es enserio?

—En el caso de mi jefa sí.

— ¡HaHaHaHaHaHa! ¡No me jodas!—Solté una carcajada. Realmente me dio mucha risa lo que dijo.

El chico también soltó una pequeña risa dejando mostrar sus dientes los cuales parecían de tiburón. Sin más nada que decir, se retiró y yo por fin pude beber mi café en paz.

Tal vez si venga seguido este café me dé buena suerte para conseguir una cita con el chico alvino...

* * *

_Lo siento mucho si esperaban algo más xDDD  
__Como había dicho anteriormente, yo solo estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió esto. Estoy pensando en hacer una continuacion con esto, un mal dia para Soul, Kid, Liz, Etc. No de todos. Bueno, eso dependerá si esto les gusto e hizo reir xDDD_

_Hasta pronto x33_


End file.
